Ηγεμόνες Ετρουρίας
Ηγεμόνες Φλωρεντίας Rulers of Tuscany thumb|250px|[[ .]] Ακολουθεί κατάλογος ηγεμόνων. Εισαγωγή The rulers of Tuscany have varied over time, sometimes being margraves, the rulers of handfuls of border counties and sometimes the heads of the most important family of the region. Κατάλογος Margraves of Tuscany, 812–1197 Bonifacii :These were originally counts of Lucca who extended their power over the neighbouring counties. *812-813 Βονιφάτιος Α' (Boniface I of Tuscany) *828-834 Βονιφάτιος Β' (Boniface II of Tuscany) *835-845 Αγανός (Aganus of Tuscany) (not of the dynasty) *847-886 Αδαλβέρτος Α' (Adalbert I of Tuscany) *886-915 Αδαλβέρτος Β' (Adalbert II of Tuscany|Adalbert II the Rich]] *915-929 Γουΐδων (Guy of Tuscany) *929-931 Λαμβέρτος (Lambert of Tuscany) House of Arles :These were the (mostly illegitimate) relatives of Hugh of Arles, King of Italy, whom he appointed to their post after removing the original dynasty. *931-936 Βόσων (Boso of Tuscany) *936-961 Ουμβέρτος (Humbert of Tuscany) *961-1001 Ούγος (Hugh of Tuscany, the Great) Various *1004-1011 Βονιφάτιος Γ' (Count of Bologna, Boniface (III) ) *1014-1027 Ραϋνάλδος Α' (Rainier of Tuscany) House of Canossa :These were the descendants of the Counts of Canossa. *1027-1052 Βονιφάτιος Δ' (Boniface III of Tuscany) (also IV) *1052-1055 Φρειδερίκος (Frederick of Tuscany|Frederick) *1052-1076 Βεατρίκη (Beatrice of Bar|Beatrice) as wife of Boniface IV and regent for Frederick and Matilda **1054-1069 Γοδεφρείδος Α' (Godfrey III, Duke of Lower Lorraine|Godfrey I) as husband of Beatrice **1069-1076 Γοδεφρείδος Β' (Godfrey IV, Duke of Lower Lorraine|Godfrey II) as husband of Matilda *1076-1115 Ματθίλδη (Matilda of Tuscany) **1089-1095 Γουέλφος Α' (Welf II, Duke of Bavaria) as husband of Matilda Various *1120-1127 Κορράδος (Conrad von Scheiern) *1135-1137 Αγγελοβέρτος (Engelbert III of Sponheim) *1137-1139 Ερρίκος (Henry X, Duke of Bavaria) *1139-1152 Ουλρίχος (Ulrich von Attems]] *1152-1160 Γουέλφος Β' (Welf VI) (first rule) *1160-1167 Γουέλφος Γ' (Welf VII) **1160-1163 Ραϋνάλδος Β' (Rainald of Dassel) in opposition **1163-1173 Χριστιανός (Christian, Archbishop of Mainz|Christian of Buch) as imperial vicar *1167-1173 Γουέλφος Β' (Welf VI) (second rule) *1195-1197 Φίλιππος (Philip of Swabia) Unofficial Medici Rulers of Florence, 1434-1531 * Κόσμος α' ο Πρεσβύτερος (Cosimo de' Medici) 1434-1464 *Πέτρος Α' (Piero I de' Medici) 1464-1469 ("The Gouty") *Λαυρέντιος Α' (Lorenzo I de' Medici) 1469-1492 ("The Magnificent") *Ιουλιανός (Giuliano di Piero de' Medici|Giuliano de' Medici]] 1469-1478 *Πέτρος Β' (Piero II de' Medici) 1492-1494 *''Republic restored'' 1494-1512 *Ιωάννης (Pope Leo X|Cardinal Giovanni de' Medici) 1512-1513 *Λαυρέντιος Β' (Lorenzo II de' Medici) 1513-1519 *Ιούλιος (Pope Clement VII|Cardinal Giulio de' Medici) 1519-1523 *Ιππόλυτος (Ippolito de' Medici) 1523-1527 *Αλέξανδρος (Alessandro de' Medici) 1523-1527 *''Republic restored'' 1527-1530 * Αλέξανδρος (Alessandro de' Medici) 1530-1531 Medici Dukes of Florence, 1531-1569 * Αλέξανδρος (Alessandro de' Medici) 1531-1537 * Κόσμος Α' (Cosimo I de' Medici, Grand Duke of Tuscany) 1537-1569 Medici Grand Dukes of Tuscany, 1569-1737 * Κόσμος Α' (Cosimo I de' Medici, Grand Duke of Tuscany) 1569-1574 * Φραγκίσκος Α' (Francesco I de' Medici, Grand Duke of Tuscany) 1574-1587 * Φερδινάνδος Α' (Ferdinando I de' Medici, Grand Duke of Tuscany) 1587-1609 * Κόσμος Β' (Cosimo II de' Medici, Grand Duke of Tuscany, Cosimo II de' Medici) 1609-1621 * Φερδινάνδος Β' (Ferdinando II de' Medici, Grand Duke of Tuscany) 1621-1670 * Κόσμος Γ' (Cosimo III de' Medici, Grand Duke of Tuscany, Cosimo III de' Medici) 1670-1723 * Ιωάννης-Γάστων (Gian Gastone de' Medici, Grand Duke of Tuscany) 1723-1737 Habsburg-Lorraine Grand Dukes of Tuscany, 1737-1801 * Φραγκίσκος Β' (Emperor Francis I, Francis Stephen) 1737-1765 * Λεοπόλδος Α' (Leopold II, Holy Roman Emperor, Peter Leopold I) 1765-1790 * Φερδινάνδος Γ' (Ferdinand III of Tuscany) 1790-1801 Bourbon Kings of Etruria, 1801-1807 * Λουδοβίκος Α' (Louis of Etruria|Louis I]] 1801-1803 * Λουδοβίκος Β' (Charles II, Duke of Parma, Louis II) 1803-1807 Tuscany was annexed by France, 1807-1814. Napoleon's sister Elisa Bonaparte was given the honorary title of ''Grand Duchess of Tuscany, but did not actually rule over the region.'' Habsburg-Lorraine Grand Dukes of Tuscany, 1814-1860 * Φερδινάνδος Γ' (Ferdinand III of Tuscany) (restored) 1814-1824 * Λεοπόλδος Β' (Leopold II of Tuscany) 1824-1849 *''provisional republic'' 1849 * Λεοπόλδος Β' (Leopold II of Tuscany) (restored) 1849-1859 * Φερδινάνδος Δ' (Ferdinand IV of Tuscany) 1859-1860 (in exile for his entire notional reign) Tuscany annexed by Piedmont-Sardinia, 1860 Titular Habsburg-Lorraine claimants, 1860-present * Ferdinand IV 1860-1908 * Joseph Ferdinand 1908-1942 * Peter Ferdinand 1942-1948 * Gottfried 1948-1984 * Leopold Franz 1984-1993 * Sigismund 1993-Present Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Φλωρεντία *Μέδικοι *Σφόρτσα Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] *